Naruto Of The Storms
by KiriKage
Summary: What happens when something else besides the Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto, how will his life turn out? CHALLENGE ISSUED TO ALL WRITERS AT THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! NXH, semi-strong and intelligent Naruto. Enjoy.


**Naruto Of The Storms.**

"**What fresh new hell is this? Where am I?"**

"**Well, well, well! I had never expected to see someone sealed in here with me, let alone one of the three" **a dark voice, filled with malice and hatred spoke throughout the darkness, reverberating off high rock-like walls and ringing off metal.

"**You dare address me so casually? Shut your infernal snout or ill shut it for you permanently!"** came the retort, an ice like tone that exuded a raw and volatile power.

"**In here we're equals! We can't hurt each other, this seal prevents it! I should know I've spent the better part of the last century sealed within this same fucking hellhole, the container may have changed as it has yet again … but the seal is always the same" **Spoke the dark malevolent voice.

"**Sealed? Oh this is just perfect! My sisters will never let me live this down!" **came the same icy tone through the darkness.

"**Get comfortable … you will be here for the rest of this wretched mortal shells life … son of the last and great, great grandnephew of the first … yes we will be here for some time indeed"**

"**If I am truly to be trapped here then I will not live in such squalid conditions!"** with that said the entire space flashed into a blinding white light.

* * *

**10 Years Later, Konohagakure Shinobi Academy.**

_THUD!_

"Naruto! No sleeping in class!"

"Ouch what the hell Iruka-sensei!" Naruto sat up rubbing the sore spot on his head where the chalk board eraser.

"Tell me Naruto, seeing as you were sleeping you must know all about Chakra formation, so why don't you tell the class what is needed to form chakra?" Asked Iruka with a stern glare at the blonde.

"Oh I don't know … sunshine and rainbows?" he said half-heartedly as he shrugged.

Iruka's eye twitched slightly "Why can't you just apply yourself Naruto? You wouldn't have such bad test scores if you actually paid attention in class!"

Naruto just shrugged and sat quietly while Iruka finished his lessons. He looked around the classroom at some of the other student shinobi in training and thought to himself how he could possibly amount to anything compared to some of the other students; he looked around slowly taking note of several clan heirs and sons and daughters of influential people in Konoha. What did he have? A shack apartment on top of an abandoned apartment complex with shitty plumbing and shoddy electrics, though it did provide a much needed peace from the villagers and even a nice view being the third tallest building in Konoha. He had started to make slight renovations but one cannot expect miracles from a ten year old boy with no training in any aspect of construction.

So far he had only managed to waterproof his roof, but that in itself had taken time and effort as building materials where hard to find in Konoha when no one would sell you a anything. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto wasn't a dumb kid like everyone had him pinned for, he knew how to acquire things by various means, and he knew how to plan effectively and even had a knack for problem solving on the spot. But most of all he was resourceful; they say a fox with its leg caught in a trap would chew its own leg off to escape. Naruto would release himself from the trap, steal the trap and put it to good use for his own means.

He had several locations within the village where he stockpiled various supplies, he had learned before that keeping all of his supplies in one cache was a bad idea when a Hyuga had accidentally fount his previous stash of recovered weapons, scavenged scrolls and books and had alerted the ANBU of a possible spy looking for information within the village. Needless to say the entire stash was seized as evidence. After that he split up whatever he found but the most valuable things he found were hidden deep within a rocky cavern he found one day through the sewers after being pushed down there by some of the villagers. He had walked around for hours until he decided to follow the flow of the drainage until he came upon a vast underground cave network. It was here Naruto resided on the weekends and trained properly, not that farce of a show he put on the Sandaime's lapdog that watched him train in the usual training grounds.

* * *

**Later.**

Naruto stood out on the balcony against the rickety railing looking down at the activity in the streets; the sky was an orange hue as night was slowly approaching on the horizon. He looked up as the wind blew through his hair. He looked behind himself toward his backpack; soon he would retreat to the cave for the weekend and arrive back at his apartment ready for the academy late Sunday night. He went over his checklist mentally; he didn't want to have to go the weekend without the necessities. He knew what kind of attention this cave system would bring if it were discovered by anyone else, it would be excavated, mapped and then put to someone else's use. So far he had mapped the main chamber and three smaller chambers he had started using as storage rooms, he noted with some slight excitement that he had found another passage that had a constant breeze flow through it. He hadn't explored that part of the cave yet but that was his plan for this weekend, map that passage. His hand went up to grasp as his chest , he pulled a necklace out of his shirt and looked at the small greenish-blue gem as it glimmered slightly in the light. He remembered the moment he had found the gem the first day he discovered the cave.

* * *

**Flashback.**

Naruto came to the end of the tunnel and could clearly hear the water spilling out violently somewhere deeper down. He looked out of the tunnel to find a huge open expanse not of man's creation, he whistled as he looked about the cave, hopping out of the pipe and onto steady ground below. He reached into his pack and withdrew a bundle of flares. He ignited the first and held it above his head to create a light source to look around a bit. As the flare extinguished a small glimmer of blue caught his eyes a couple of meters to his left, he turned and slowly walked over, careful of his footing lest he fall and break a limb and be stranded. He knelt down and brushed some dust away from the object to find a small glowing blue gem, not bigger than his little finger in length, it was rough, clearly uncut and unrefined. He turned the gem over in his hands a few times, marvelling at the glow it gave off in the darkness … he took in its detail with a critical eye, taking note of a very large proportion of the gem to have been chipped away at some point or other, he sifted through the dirt nearby to see if there were any more fragments lying around.

After twenty minutes of finding nothing he stood up with the gem in hand "Well at least I found something nice down here so far … it'll make for a nice necklace I think" he smiled slightly to himself.

* * *

**Flashback End.**

He had hoped to have found more of the mysterious crystal as he had discovered it only glowed in the dark, he hoped to find enough to create marker lights within the cave or even to light up the cave completely. He had managed to acquire some oil lamps to help illuminate the cave and was also currently in the planning stages of furnishing the cave, well he still had a long way to go before that plan would come to fruition, you can't exactly sneak a bed into a sewer without someone noticing you, it was too big an item.

For now he would treat it like a base of operations, coming and going in secret and only under the cover of darkness, taking only what he needed and made sure to leave no trail behind him. For Naruto, who had lived the life of evasion and stealth that most seasoned shinobi couldn't hold a candle too, it had become a natural life skill, like speech and reading.

He looked away from his necklace and tucked it back under his shirt and zipping up his jacket.

"I swear, first chance I get I'm getting rid of this hideous jump suit" Naruto muttered with disdain, pinching the offensive coloured cloth of his jacket. He only wore it because no one else would sell him anything else and it had served to help him hone his stealth and infiltration skills, which that much he was certain of.

He looked around the area, looking for his usual ANBU team fan club that liked to follow him around a lot. Even though he couldn't see them he knew they were there, he could small them on the wind and they thought that because he was just a kid he couldn't hear their radio chatter even from their distance he could hear the static of their equipment, the rustling of their clothes.

He sighed, it's not that he didn't appreciate their protection when he was out and about, but he was in the safety of his own home … he was certain a single ANBU would have been proficient for the job.

He turned around and picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder and grinned slightly "time for our weekly game of cat and mouse" he muttered again to himself as he turned and ran at the railings, jumping over them and down two stories onto the opposite roof, rolling forward as he landed he leapt up into a flat out sprint across the roof, jumping to the next building, moving, twisting and jumping with practiced ease.

* * *

**ANBU.**

"Don't lose him this time!" Spoke one of the ANBU in pursuit as she managed to keep pace with the boy, albeit a fair distance behind so as to not alert him to their presence.

"How can this kid do this? He out runs us and gives us the slip every week!" spoke another.

"Just don't lose him!" commanded the leader.

* * *

**Naruto.**

Naruto turned a sharp right around a corner and landed on the railing overlooking one of the aqueducts that ran through the village. He stood on the railing and dived into the rapid shifting water below, letting the flow drag him down stream until he came under a small access bridge. He swam to the bottom of the water and clasped his fingers around a broken grate and pulled himself through with little effort. He then quickly swam as fast as he could through the narrow pipeline until he finally reached another broken grate above himself, pulling himself up and through into Konoha's sewage access tunnels. He looked around before checking his pack had stayed waterproof before proceeding down the tunnel system to the caves.

* * *

**Konoha.**

"Inu … we lost him" spoke one of the ANBU into her com link as she scouted the area around the aqueduct for any trace of the blonde.

A strained and tired voice replied to her "Damn … right! Abort the search and fall in with the Hokage"

* * *

**The caves.**

Naruto sat at a makeshift desk made of a few planks of wood supported by two old wood barrels. For a chair he used long crate tipped on its side, old junk he had managed to appropriate from the service tunnels. On the desk was an oil lamp providing light to a scroll he was reading from. The scroll was a set of simple basic instruction on how to feel for ones Chakra, a most useful scroll he had 'borrowed' from that bastard Mizuki.

"So all I have to do is meditate" Naruto grumbled slightly, rolling up the scroll and placing it on the small pile of other scrolls he had collected, mostly in peoples trash but there were a few he had liberated from the academy and library when the opportunity presented itself.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes "this had better work" with that said he relaxed his mind and body, listening to the water rushing off in the background, receding deeper and deeper into his subconscious until suddenly he felt something warm, warm and strong, empowering. He drew on that feeling, bringing it closer to his consciousness; he felt the feeling spread throughout his stomach and chest.

He frowned slightly as this feeling began to pull at him gently and slowly grow with force until it felt like a swirling maelstrom of energy pulling him into its depths. He felt his consciousness ripped into the darkness.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Naruto awoke to see a sky above him, grey and black clouds, he slowly sat up looking around himself to find a grassy plain surrounded by tall snow-capped misty mountains. Thunder echoed off in the distance as he stood. He stood up slowly turning to find a huge Pagoda built on top of a large cage. The cage itself was huge, at least fifty foot tall if not more and seemed to absorb light as nothing inside could be seen but the blackest darkness. He noticed how the Pagoda's foundations entwined into the cage below, he then noticed the seal over the main gate of the cage but paid it no mind. He looked up at the Pagoda and wondered how the blue roof tiles seemed to glow slightly, how the walls where such a pure crisp white with elaborate wave motifs engraved along the bottom of each outer wall. The building was regal in design; it radiated an eon old power.

Another crack of thunder caused Naruto to jump slightly "what is this place?"

A flash and crack of lightning bolted the ground a few foot away from him, kicking up dirt and smoke. Naruto fell back, shielding his face with his forearms. He peeked through his arms as the smoke cleared to reveal a silhouetted figure. The dust finally cleared to show an eight foot tall man. Naruto stared wide eyed at the being before him, his hair was a wild silver, whipping about violently in the wind, his skin was pale, his eyes an all glowing light blue with pitch black abyssal irises, his pupils the same glowing blue as the rest of his eyes.

Naruto noticed the red lining beneath his eyes, like war paint, his face set in an icy glare. The figure stood looking down on Naruto, arms crossed over his chest. His blue samurai styled plate armour glimmering in the light; each and every engraved wave motif on the armour reflected light gently, in the centre of his breastplate bore a simple golden swirl symbol. Beneath the armour the man wore the finest black silk trimmed in a golden wave pattern on along the edges. He wore a belt of pure fine golden silk, an small ornate silver gourd wrapped to his right waist.

"W-Who are y-you?" Naruto asked.

"**Silence mortal!"** the man commanded with an icy tone, blasting Naruto flat on his back from the pressure of his mere presence. The man looked the boy over, snarling and unimpressed he spoke once more.

"**I am Susanoo no Mikoto, Kami of seas and storms! Ruler of Yomi!" **

Thunder roared in the distance as he spoke each world, personifying his claim and power to the boy. Naruto stared wide eyed at the being and almost threw up as the thunder rocked and rattled his body to its very core.

"**What is your name mortal?" **Susanoo demanded darkly.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto …" Naruto stuttered out. Somehow he knew this was very real, he averted his eyes to the gods feet, un-wanting of incurring the wrath of an all-powerful deity.

"**Mortal, I am trapped in here … and seeing as I can't go elsewhere for a while you will be my instrument of death, you will deliver my swift and unforgiving judgment to the filth of this world!" **Susanoo boomed, glaring at the boy.

"H-how? How can I do this? I'm just a child! Human … this is t-too big for me!" Naruto pleaded desperately.

Susanoo glared, radiating an oppressive aura effectively almost choking Naruto into silence. The god raised one of his palms out straight toward Naruto. Naruto flew into the Gods open palm with a thud. Susanoo grasped a hold of the boy and raised him to eye level.

"**Do not assume you were given the choice, I am a divine being, I can end you with so much as a thought"**

Susanoo looked the boy over with a critical eye; he dropped the boy to the ground and knelt down. His features softened slightly but the sternness of the god was ever present.

"**Naruto … you will be my personal vessel in this world, if I ask you to do something then it shall be done! Do you understand? So long as you fulfil my wishes you will lead a normal enough life and I will not ask you to accomplish more than you can handle in my name"** Susanoo spoke quietly.

Naruto nodded slightly, his head still bowed, face hidden. The god before him sighed, placing his hand on top of the blonde's head, Naruto's entire body tensed as Susanoo searched through the boys every waking memory and dream from birth till this moment.

"**Don't struggle; I wouldn't want to accidently kill you now would I?" **Susanoo commented as he took a firmer grip on Naruto's head. He suddenly let go, leaving Naruto on his hand and knees panting with exhaustion.

"W-what did you do to me?" asked Naruto looking up as Susanoo turned away from the boy, a dark aura surrounding him momentarily.

"**I tapped into your memory and added them to my own … your treatment by this village is disgusting" **Susanoo commented.

"I … don't understand"

Susanoo turned the small blonde boy with a neutral expression; he studied the boy for a moment, filtering through his every memory. He then turned halfway to the behemoth sized cage that had so conveniently provided the foundation for his Pagoda's construction. He dared the beast within to make a noise as her knew it was listening intently.

"**The reason for your treatment at the hand of others resides within that cage. The Kyuubi, sealed within you by your villages Yondaime Hokage"** Susanoo spoke, gesturing toward the cage.

"The Kyuubi … s-sealed in me? … but why me?" Naruto begged for an answer, sadness evident in his voice.

"**Your parents died to protect you and this village … they died sealing the beat within, not only to save the village but to save you and to entrust that you keep the Kyuubi safe from those who would misuse its power" **Susanoo knelt down, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"My parents …"

"**Fine people from what I've gathered, they loved you dearly that much is certain" **

Naruto sighed, burying his face into a hand as he whipped away tears, sniffling slightly. He stayed like that for a good couple of minutes before clearing his eyes and looking up at Susanoo. He threw himself forward, wrapping his small arms around the gads waist.

Taken aback by such an action and looking very uncomfortable Susanoo was about to push the boy away when Naruto let go of his own accord.

"Thank you Susanoo-sama! Thank you for telling me that" Naruto smiled sadly at him then bowed deeply to the god.

"**You should return to the cave now Naruto, we shall speak soon … and get rid of that god awful orange rag you're wearing before your next visit"** Susanoo commanded before blasting Naruto with a gale-force wind, expelling him from the seal.

* * *

**Cave.**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, he looked around himself and sighed, spending the next hour or so sorting through all the information he gathered during his meeting with the god of storms. Still sat on the crate he reached over to a scroll on Konoha's history and ripped it open and started to read.

He spent the next few hours just reading, finding out everything he could about the Yondaime Hokage. He had racked his brain back to every history lesson he could remember. And he felt he still didn't have enough information, had learned from the scrolls that his father had been taught by Jariya of the sannin who was still alive today. He thought long and hard about what he could do about this new found information.

"At the moment I can't do anything … I'm the son of the fourth, it's time I started acting like it" He said with a sigh as he grabbed another scroll on the origins and history of Shinobi and started reading. At that moment he had realised two things … one: his father had left a pretty big pair of boots to fill so to speak, two: he needed to get his ass in gear if he ever wanted to measure up and make his parents proud … which meant serious studying had to be done and taking everything seriously from now on.

"Well in truth" Naruto said quietly to himself as he started taking notes "I'm just dropping the act of an idiot, at least I won't be getting hit by Sakura anymore and I can stop pretending to even like her"

* * *

**Hokage's office.**

"This is fast becoming a regular occurrence … one I do not wish to escalate further, but I think we need to look at the facts here" Spoke Sarutobi, glancing over the written reports on his desk.

"Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi looked up at the ANBU squad before him; he took a long drag from his pipe, holding the sweet smoke in for a few long seconds before releasing it through his nose in a thick plume.

"Naruto-kun clearly doesn't want to be found … he has his own retreat and knows many ways to get to it and I for one am happy to grant him what little peace this place offers him, from today onwards you are not to pursue him if he runs from you as I can assure you he is aware of your constant presence. His stealth and evasion skills are second to only Jariya" spoke Sarutobi with worry.

"Then what do we do?" asked one of the ANBU.

"Nothing …. Absolutely nothing, it would raise suspicion if he were to start receiving any sort of specialised training, unless we revealed that he's a Jinchuuriki … but if I do that I'd need twice the amount of ANBU guards on him just to try and stop Danzo getting his filthy claws into him" Sarutobi pondered aloud.

"Kakashi, you will present yourself to the boy as soon as he resurfaces and you will teach him the basics before the academy does, give him a decent head start, that way we can at least give him the means to defend himself, place survival training as a top priority … Dismissed!" Sarutobi ordered.

All four ANBU disappeared without a word into the village.

* * *

**That's the first chapter done. Let me know what you think, I have a main idea of where this story is going to go. I know a lot of you are waiting on the next chapter of Team Anko, it is coming! Just be patient.**

**I chose Susanoo ( god of the sea, storms and tempests ) because there is a lot I can do with the idea, plenty of opportunities to explore new ideas.**

**And this is the challenge I am issuing to**** ALL**** who read this. Write a Naruto fan fiction.**

**RULES!**

**Naruto must still have the Kyuubi**** sealed within himself and either a Japanese god, Susanoo, Ameterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, Izanami…. I don't care which, that's completely up to you. ****ALTERNATIVLEY**** you may have a dead character sealed within him but ****not his parents****, you must provide a decent explanation as to how that person got there. You can have it as complicated or as simple as possible. **

**Naruto cannot become a god, invincible nor can he instantly become powerful or gain full control over the Kyuubi. **


End file.
